Bonding
by Hayley128
Summary: The Chosen Two bond over their dislike of Valentine's Day.


Title: Bonding

Rating: R

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I make no money from this.

Summary: The Chosen Two bond over their dislike of Valentine's Day.

* * *

Faith was seriously thinking about kicking the headstone in front of her. She was that annoyed but the fact she would likely have a broken foot after stopped her from relieving her aggression that way. That annoyed her even more.

The manufactured happiness that was all around her today was suffocating. All the hype, all the joy that everyone had whether or not they actually felt it, all of it was getting to Faith. It was the itch she couldn't quite reach: irritating and not going away.

Today Faith was surrounded by wannabe romantics and it was getting on her last nerve. Valentine's Day was not her day and she couldn't understand why it was anyone's. There didn't seem to be any sense into buying an expensive dinner, flowers, candy and gifts just for a possible promise of getting laid. It made zero sense.

It was also why she was patrolling solo. All the junior slayers wanted to celebrate by getting dates or staying in and watching cheesy romantic comedies and eating chocolates. Those of the gang who were already paired up had their own romantic-type plans.

That left Faith to patrol alone and nothing was more boring than a Cleveland cemetery when there wasn't anything to stake or anyone to have a little banter with. All she could do was think about all the people acting like idiots for a little action. It was something they could do any other day.

Everyone made it a point to tell her their plans, too. It was as though they were either rubbing it in or saying it with a tone that made her think they were pitying her for being alone. Faith almost laughed at that since she liked being the way she was. She liked not having commitments or having to buy some stupid stuffed bear holding a heart that says "I luv you" just to see her date naked.

Faith could try to understand all the sugary, sickening crap February 14th coming from humans but seeing vamps or demons celebrating it? That was something no one should be able to understand. About a half hour before she had come across a pair of vamps celebrating it up and she couldn't stand it. Sure, it was her duty to stake them but she also thought she was doing them a favor, too. Someone had to put them out of their misery for falling for all the Valentine's Day crap.

She had no idea what Buffy was doing. She was single but she and Faith weren't exactly the best of friends so they hadn't talked about what her plans were. She hadn't volunteered to patrol with her so Faith figured she had a date. She seemed like the type of person who would like the flowers and candy and the romantic dinner.

The cemetery was dead, for lack of a better word. Outside of the moronic vamp couple, there had only been four vamps and a demon that was almost asking to be killed. None of them put up a huge fight and Faith hadn't even broken a sweat. Another reason to be annoyed.

It wasn't very late but there didn't seem to be much point in continuing to walk around. The thought of drinking a beer and watching some horror movie on the TV in her room was very appealing right now.

It was a short walk back to the huge house where Faith lived with the rest of the gang and many of the new slayers. They weren't many lights on and the place was thankfully quiet so she was able to walk through the rooms, grab a beer from the kitchen and make it up to her room without meeting anyone. She didn't have to hear about dates and have to comment on gifts or flowers or anything else.

When she walked past Buffy's room though, she had to stop. The door was open and she was sitting on her bed, watching something on TV. There was an open bottle of beer on her nightstand and that seemed strange to Faith, mostly because she was drinking her beer.

Faith rested against the doorframe and cleared her throat. "No hot date night?"

Buffy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Am I supposed to?"

"I thought the reason I was patrolling solo was that everyone else in the house was getting all loved up," Faith said, a little smirk showing. "Kinda figured that included you."

"You are mistaken." Buffy turned more toward her. "I kinda hate Valentine's Day."

"And that's why you let me patrol solo and are now hiding in your room and drinking my beer?"

"Guess I didn't realize it was yours."

Faith cautiously walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. She didn't think she'd ever gotten this far into Buffy's room before and wasn't about to go where she shouldn't. They hadn't fought in awhile and Faith liked it that way. "No big. I just thought you'd have some big date planned."

"I'd need a boyfriend for that," Buffy said and turned back to what she was watching. "Did you have any luck tonight?"

"Huh?" Faith furrowed her brow, confused about what she meant with the question.

"During patrol, Faith. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Faith chuckled quietly. "Not really. Few vamps and a demon." She looked at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"I'm not sure," Buffy said, not noticing Faith moving to sit next to her. "I keep changing the channel when there's a commercial and I never switch it back."

Faith laughed and twisted off the cap on her bottle. "Avoiding the romantic comedies?"

Buffy laughed, too. "You know, I used to love watching them when I was a teenager. Not so much now." She turned to Faith and smiled. "Guess I'm a little jaded."

"Nah, I consider it realistic," Faith said before taking a sip. "We're hot chicks with superpowers. We don't need a trumped up holiday to get a little action. Besides, I bet the guys give you the candy and flower treatment all the time."

"When's the last time you saw me go on a date, Faith?"

She couldn't remember but didn't want to say. All she knew she was being given an opportunity to hang out with someone she not only wanted to be friends with but was also attracted to. Because of that, there wasn't a good way to answer that question.

"You mind if I hang out in here with you? We can hide out from the rest of them together."

Buffy grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

The pair settled in on Buffy's bed and began watching a murder mystery that ended up being just as cheesy as a romantic comedy but Faith didn't mind. They were laughing together and Buffy was slowly moving closer to her on the bed until she put her head on her shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't patrol with you," Buffy said, "but I'm glad you're here now. It's nice to be able to hang out with you without the hitting."

Faith took a chance and put an arm around her. "I like it."

They looked at each other and Faith felt something coming from her that she never had before. Maybe it was the fact that they were bonding in their shared hatred of Valentine's Day or that Buffy was a huge lightweight and was feeling the beer she just had but something was different.

Faith could only freeze as Buffy leaned in and gave her a light kiss. It was such a shock she couldn't respond or put her hands anywhere. Every part of her froze.

Buffy moved away and looked at her nervously. "Uh, sorry?"

Silence passed between them as Faith searched for something to say. This was her opening. Buffy was finally opening up a little and she was the one who had made the first move. It couldn't get any better than that. There didn't seem to be a bad way to react. At least, not in any of the ways Faith wanted to react.

"Don't be sorry," Faith said quietly as she lightly kissed her back.

When she felt Buffy respond, Faith wanted to jump for joy. She slowly pulled her closer and felt Buffy's hand on her side. At the same time their kissing went from being light and apprehensive to being more intense and borderline passionate. Their hands began to wander over their clothes as well, feeling out each other's bodies.

Faith really wanted to get rid of some of Buffy's clothes but felt the need for Buffy to take the lead, maybe give her another sign. Now that she was finally as close as she was she couldn't screw up her chances. That was why she needed to be okay with feeling her up without trying to strip her.

After a few minutes they broke away to catch their breath and Buffy rested her forehead against Faith's gently, both noticing they were now holding each other. "Faith?"

"Yeah?" Faith asked quietly.

"You might wanna close the door."

Faith grinned wide and lightly kissed her. "I think I can do that."

She got off the bed as fast as she could without looking too excited and closed the door, thinking of all the things they could do with complete privacy.

The End


End file.
